cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleroid
VGE BT01-008EN.jpg Unit_ng01.jpg Unit_ng18.jpg Unit_ng04.jpg Unit_ng03.jpg Unit_ng28.jpg Unit_ng09.jpg Unit_ot26.jpg Unit_ot06.jpg Unit_dp03.jpg The''' Battleroid''' are a shared Race of creatures found in Aqua Force, Dimension Police, Etranger, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Nova Grappler and Oracle Think Tank Clans. This is one of the major races of creatures in the game. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. List of Battleroids Aqua Force Grade 2 *Mobile Battleship, Cetus *Titan of the Infinite Trench Grade 3 *Mobile Battleship, Archelon *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine Dimension Police Trigger *Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal) *Cosmic Hero, Grandskold (Stand) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight(Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) *Metalborg, Battle Roller (Critical) *Metalborg, Devil Loader (Draw) *Metalborg, Grasscutter (Critical) Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Metalborg, Blackboi *Metalborg, Mec Rogue *Metalborg, Locobattler Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandlady *Cosmic Hero, Grandpolice *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger *Cosmic Hero, Grandreef *Cosmic Hero, Grandrope *Cosmic Hero, Grandvehicle *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon *Cosmo Roar *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *Dimensional Robo, Dailander *Dimensional Robo, Dailion *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader *Fighting Saucer *Karenroid, Daisy *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *Metalborg, Bryknuckle *Metalborg, Death Blade *Metalborg, Hammerhel *Metalborg, Mist Ghost *Metalborg, X Blaise *Metalborg, Yunbot *Speedster Grade 2 *Cosmo Beak *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub *Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver *Cosmic Mothership *Cosmic Rider *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett *Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *Dimensional Robo, Daijet *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard *Enigroid Comrade *Metalborg, Bulldump *Metalborg, Diggerion *Metalborg, Lionetter *Metalborg, Russell Blizzard *Metalborg, Ur Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady *Twin Order Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle *Metalborg, Barrengrader *Metalborg, Drion *Metalborg, Sandstorm *Metalborg, Scissorion *Metalborg, Sin Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Grade 4 *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop *Super Cosmic Hero, X-phoenix *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Etranger Grade 3 *Machine Divine General Giga Road Genesis Trigger *Patrol Guardian (Stand) Grade 1 *Myth Guard, Achernar *Myth Guard, Sirius Grade 2 *Myth Guard, Denebola *Myth Guard, Orion Grade 3 *Myth Guard, Antares *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut *Myth Guard, La Superba *Myth Guard, Procyon Gold Paladin Grade 3 *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo Nova Grappler Trigger *Battleraizer (Stand) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) *Beast Deity, Great Eater(Stand) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) *Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw) *Cannon Ball (Stand) *Extreme Battler, Break-pass (Critical) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) *Meteoraizer (Critical) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) *Regenbogen (Heal) *Schnee Regen (Draw) *Schones Wetter (Critical) *Shining Lady (Critical) *Starker Wind (Stand) *Turboraizer (Stand) *Turboraizer Custom *Wall Boy (Heal) Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Night Jackal *Beast Deity, Riot Horn *Beast Deity, White Tiger *Blaujunger *Death Army Pawn *Energyraizer *Extreme Battler, Kabutron *Extreme Battler, Hajimal *Extreme Battler, Runbhol *Kaleido Ace *Morgenrot *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh Grade 1 *Anthrodroid *Bear Down Samurai *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh *Beast Deity, Desert Gator *Beast Deity, Frog Master *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer *Beast Deity, Horned Hulk *Beast Deity, Max Beat *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blade Arm Leprechaun *Blaupanzer *Blau Dunkelheit *Burstraizer *Cannonraizer *Carvingraizer *Death Army Bishop *Death Army Guy *Extreme Battler, Arashid *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle *Extreme Battler, Kendhol *Extreme Battler, Malyaki *Flower Ray Leprechaun *Jetraizer *Katanaraizer *Polar Stern *Queen of Heart *Raizer Custom *Reserveraizer *Shieldraizer *Shinobiraizer *Space Bit *Stoic Hani *Tankraizer *Tough Boy *Twin Blader Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio *Beast Deity, Damned Leo *Beast Deity, Dragotwist *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos *Beast Deity, Jackalord *Blaukluger *Brutal Jack *Daredevil Samurai *Death Army Knight *Death Army Lady *Death Army Rook *Eisenkugel *Extreme Battler, Arbarail *Extreme Battler, Gunzork *Extreme Battler, Kenbeam *Extreme Battler, Sazanda *Gattlingraizer *Grosse Baer *Heroic Hani *Hi-powered Raizer Custom *Jupiter Blaukluger *King of Sword *Kungfu Kid, Bolta *Marineraizer High-torpedo *Mars Blaukluger *Masuraoraizer *NGM Prototype *Phoenixraizer Flame-wing *Rapidraizer *Transraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare *Ultimate Raizer Speed-star *Wingraizer Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela *Armored Heavy Gunner *Asura Kaiser *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake *Brutal Joker *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" *Death Metal Droid *Death Army Commander *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi *Extreme Leader, Raybird *Exxtreme Battler, Danshark *Exxtreme Battler, Victor *Galaxy Blaukluger *Gold Rutile *Immortal, Asura Kaiser *Marineraizer Anchor-arm *Maximum Raizer *Merkur Blaukluger *Mond Blaukluger *Perfect Raizer *Phoenixraizer Drill-wing *Pluto Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme *Top Gun *Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare *Ultimate Raizer Glory-hand *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon Grade 4 *War Deity, Asura Kaiser *Meteokaiser, Bustered *Meteokaiser, Tribrut *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma *Meteokaiser, Victor *Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Oracle Guardian, Nike Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye *Oracle Guardian, Gemini *Tankman Mode Morningstar Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye *Oracle Guardian, Shisa *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman *Security Guardian *Tankman Mode Beamcannon *Tankman Mode Interrupt Grade 3 *Oracle Guardian, Apollon *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Anime only) Spike Brothers Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro Category:Race Category:Battleroid Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Genesis Category:Aqua Force Category:Etranger Category:Gold Paladin